Just Friends
by emptyelvisx
Summary: Just friends right? It'll be fineeee
1. Chapter 1

_My first Ichihime story. I have been waiting for this day for quite a while now and I'm quite curious about what you guys think of it._

_Read and enjoy :) x_

* * *

We all have our friends right? The people we hang out with day after day, whether it's at school or at some random place or even at our own homes. We share stuff with them; food secrets, clothes, music, the latest gossip. And all these friends carry their own special characteristic. Take for instance, me. In our group I'm the weird and random one. I eat weird food, I have a weird imagination and I say weird and completely random things. Then there's the friend that's had your back since you were in pre-school and you know everything about each other. That would be Tatsuki Arisawa. Then there was that friend that was so cute if she set your house on fire you would aww at her. That's Nel Tu. Then there's the "friend" you only hang out with because she's good friends with another of your closest friends and you're unsure of whether they like you or not. Rukia Kuchiki.

Then there's the friend that you have a crush on and want to be with forever and ever...except he's an absolute playboy and the man-whore of the town. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Ichigo Kurosaki.

I've had a crush on him since grade school and it only got worse through high school and now in college Tatsuki has declared me a lost cause. I notice no other men except him. The small yearn I fostered through the years bloomed into this heart-wrenchingly unconditional love. I dare say I love him more than I love red bean paste and grape sandwiches. I knew he slept around, and I knew he'd ruin me in the long run, but I couldn't help myself at all.

It absolutely kills me every time he went off to chase skirt, or when he spoke about whatever girl he'd been sleeping with the night before.

Only Tatsuki and Nel know that I have these feelings. I could never tell Rukia. For one, I was pretty sure she hated the fact that I breathed. Second of all she had history with Ichigo. They've been on and off for years and she wasn't shy about telling us about their...activities, if you get what I mean. Plus, I had a feeling that if she ever figured out that I had feelings for Ichigo, she'd spread it around like wildfire, and in the worst way. She was friends with Rangiku after all and her mouth moves faster than a mile a minute.

Anyways, back to Perfection Kurosaki. I swear to you i'm not obsessed.

He's never been in a steady relationship before, and if he chose to be in a relationship with a girl it would be an open one- which is clearly why he's never been in a steady relationship before- the boy has no idea what the word steady means. He is the actual definition of a rolling stone. He was into the extreme, from sports to karate and even swordplay. He gets into so many fights that we get used to it, although it still worries me, especially with some of the injuries he comes back with. Yep, definitely a rolling stone. The day he settled down was the day hell would freeze over.

He makes moves on everything with a nice pair of legs, a nice set of tah-tahs and a vajay-jay.

He even made out with Nel once- we will most definitely not be disclosing that information to her boyfriend at any time soon- and he'd tried to put the moves on Tatsuki, but got punched out by Sado, her boyfriend. It was through him that we met Rukia in high school and she didn't waste time in declaring him as hers to my silent indignation.

Through all of this, he had never made any advances towards me at all. The most I ever got from his was a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It seemed to me that he only saw me as the girl that was gifted with a first aid kit and was a good listener. Sometimes when he came over asking me to bandage him up he would talk to me about things he saw in the day, or things that he finds so interesting or his music. I was enamored by each and every single conversation we had in my small dorm room, where no one else was there to jump in or make any noise. It only made me fall for him even more.

He refereed to me as a great friend but oh, how I wanted more.

Well I would be getting more...soon...hopefully.

I've spent my entire winter break preparing and strengthening my resolve and I decided that I was going to confront him and I was going to ask- no tell him that I wanted him to teach me everything he knew about sex.

With the hands on experiences to go along with it. I mean, I thought about it and who better to ask than him?

Plus we'd be able to keep that "just friends" status after it's happened right?

As much as I wish he'd ask me to date him, it will never happen.

I just need to get him out my system, and what better way to do it than like this?

It would be fine.

It would work out great.

Right?


	2. Let's Talk About Sex, Ba-by!

_Right so i'm sorry this took so long to get out, I haven't really been having the best few days._

_From shouting parents to annoying siblings to me losing my bus pass so I missed a day of college which I really shouldn't be missing._

_But anyways,_

_To Renji4eva, Temarixx, Ichihime94, chibisamasempai20, Ratchet M, Merry Beaker Fractale, and NewKidInTown, I'm glad you all liked it and I wish I hope this chapter meets your expectations :) _

_This one's for all of you x_

* * *

I was back in my dorm room at last and I was ready for the spring semester of college.

All the stuff I brought during the holidays back home were now stuffed and packed away somewhere here in this room. Thankfully I paid for en-suite accommodation, which meant I got my own bathroom and I was on my own unless Tatsuki and Nel came over (every Tuesday and Saturday night to pig out and gossip when we weren't around the boys...or Rukia).

Currently, I was on my double bed (I shouldn't have one really but I refused the single bed) reading up on my thesis for pediatrics. Yep, I wanted to be a pediatrician. At first it was teaching, but due to certain events that went down in the lecture hall involving my curiosity with a very hot glue gun and pretending my teacher was a super giant evil gundam (I swear to you I was not high) he referred me to the sciences. I didn't mind at all. Helping sick children sounded better than being in a room full of them making noise in my opinion and according to Tatsuki the children would eat me alive. Plus I was a quick thinker and came only second behind Uyruu in all the sciences (and everything else).

Two knocks came from my door. I checked the time. 8:45pm.

Who in the world would be coming to visit me now? I already saw the gang for lunch and I don't think I have anything for Nel and Tatsuki here..

I looked through the peephole.

My jaw dropped.

Om the other side of my door? Kurosaki Ichigo.

I yanked the door open, almost hitting myself in the face during the process.

"K-Kurosaki-kun! Is something wrong with the bandages I wrapped at lunch? Did the blue men steal your socks again? Or do you want to borrow some of my red-bean and mint paste? I made it myself! Or is it-"

"Inoue."

Lord have mercy his voice. I shut up instantly.

"Yo."

"H-hi"

"You said you wanted me to come over tonight? Something you wanted to ask?" he asked stepping into my room and closing the door.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, thinking back to today. Did I say that? Sometimes I say things without realizing, was that what happened today? Then it hit me.

_"Kurosaki-kun, would you want to come over to my room tonight? There's something really important that I want to talk to you about" _

_"Sure Inoue, how about 8-8:30? I've got a few things I gotta get done this evening" _

_"Sure I'll see you then!" _

Oh my cheese crackers I actually asked him to come over. And Tatsuki allowed this to happen? Why didn't she stop me?!

"Inoue? Earth to Inoue? Are you okay in there?"

And now I'm making a complete fool of myself in front of him. Such a smooth operator you are Orihime.

"Err..yea I'm great, come on in, do you wanna sit on the bed?"

He nodded and took a seat on my bed. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Here it was. The moment of truth.

I was biting my lip so hard I'm surprised I haven't split it.

I sat on the bed directly in front of him and crossed my legs Indian style.

"You're biting your lip Inoue. It can't be that bad, whatever it is just out with it," he said flashing me one of his rare smiles. I took a deep breath. He's absolutely right. I'm only asking him to get in me, it can't be that hard right?

"Um...you know you're my best guy friend right and I trust you with a lot of things."

He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off me. I took another deep breath and continued.

"And I spoke to Tatsuki about this and she thought it was okay, though she didn't really agree to it at first, but I want you...to teach me" I said meekly.

He exhaled as though relieved. "Is that it, well sure I'll help you though I'm a bit rusty on my science topics-"

"To have sex" I blurted out.

The hand he was running through his hair paused and he stared at me wide eyed. I resumed biting my lip and looking down at the sheets. I knew I was blushing but I had gone so red it was halfway down my arm. Oh my fudge sticks he's going to walk out on me and never ever speak to me again. He probably thought I was a pervert! He probably thought I was sick in the head or something.

Something cool pressed against my forehead. His hand. I jumped slightly at the feel and looked at him. Oh my. He was blushing. There was a slight pink tinge on his cheeks and he was staring at me uncertainly. When was the last time I've ever seen him do something as prudish as blush? Oh my.

"Inoue, have you been messing around with the mushrooms in the forest again? You know I told you not to eat those, only the ones from the supermarket-"

"I'm fine. I'm serious. I want K-kurosaki-kun to t-teach me everything he knows about...sex"

Where was the bravery that was there not a minute ago? I felt like I was going to faint.

"Everything?"

"Everything. And a practical to go with it"

Oh my god I bet I sound like a desperate whore. It kinda sounded like I was asking him to help me with an experiment too. Hmm.

"I don't think this is something that should be taken lightly Hime, uhh I'm not exactly the relationship type of guy-"

"I'm not asking you for a relationship, I'm just asking you for something casual. That's exactly why I asked you! I don't want a boyfriend and-and I trust you and there will be no strings. At all." I said shaking my head firmly.

He pushed his hand through his hair again and looked out the small window over the bed.

"I dunno Inoue. This is very serious."

"I know."

"It's not something that you can just take back."

"I know."

"You should do this with someone you really care about"

Well I care about you but I don't think that's ever going to happen, except for this way.

"I know. I'm attracted to you Kurosaki-kun, but I don't want to have a relationship with you," internally I winced at saying that but continued. "I just want you to help me through this, for goodness sake, I'm in college and I've never been properly kissed before! I just want this do be done with someone I trust and when we're done we'll be able to carry on like before, except I'll have the experience I need"

"B-but you're my friend-"

Oh he was not going to go there.

"Rukia's your friend too but that doesn't stop you," I blurted out with more ice in my tone that intended. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with both hands.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"You're right"

He sighed and ran his hand through his gorgeous mane of hair again.

"I dunno. I'll think about it tonight and tell you tomorrow okay?"

I smiled. At least he was going to think about it.

"Sure no problem"

"I'll come over tomorrow evening to let you know"

I nodded again. I was smiling like an idiot.

He'd think about it. That was enough for now I guess.

I didn't expect him to come with a direct answer right now anyways.

"I'm gonna go now, got an early lecture tomorrow," he said, standing up.

Oh, did I mention he was studying neuroscience and English as a joint honor? I don't know how he manages with the work load. I've seen his books, they're way heavier than mine.

"Okay," I said getting up with him.

We got to the door and before he left, he gave me his usual hug and kiss pm the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered in my ear.

I could only nod. He closed the door and waited for me to lock it, as he always did when he came by. When I was sure he was gone I squealed and jumped on my bed in excited.

Now all that was left for me to do was wait for tomorrow.


	3. Own It

**_I'm an awful person. I forgot to disclaim this story but we all know that this broke back Jamaican girl can't even draw stick men much less the epicness that is Bleach. So yea, there it is._**

**_On a side note, you guys are all amazing. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far, it makes me feel special :$_**

**_On another side note: I do not hate Rukia. I think she's a great lil' boss ass midget. I just needed that one bitch friend, and she fits the bill for me. Just to clarify that to y'all. _**

**_On my last side note: I got another university offer ^.^_**

**_And now onto the story :)_**

* * *

Tomorrow came too quickly.

Although I knew I wasn't seeing Ichigo until way in the evening I couldn't help but feel nervous.

It was currently 8 now and I had nothing to do til 10, when I had a lecture and than lunch with my friends and then a seminar from 2-6- oh the joy. It was only Professor Unohana though so I had no issues with today. The long hours were a drag though, and I tended to day dream and lose track of my notes.

I followed through my usual morning routine. Get out of bed, bathroom-shower and brush my teeth, prance around my room naked for a bit, eat breakfast then finally get dressed. By the time I did all this it would be a little after 9, giving me plenty of time to watch re-runs of US sitcoms. Currently I was mixing yogurt and red bean paste together to dip strawberries in when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. Hmm strange.

"Ohayo Tatsuki-chan! Aren't you supposed to be in a lecture now?" I asked curiously.

"Yea but it got cancelled until 10:30 so I was wondering if I could come over for a bit,"

"Yea sure, you gotta hurry though cuz I'm supposed to be in lectures by 10,"

"Alright I'm outside your block anyways, I'll see you in 10," she replied. I put the phone down and continued stirring my strawberry dip and then I realized something. I was still naked. Same time I realized that, the door rang.

"Uh- coming Tatsuki!" I shouted running to get a pair of panties and my robe and hauling them on in record time to get the door. I released the lock and opened to door to my best friend.

"Hey again,"

"Mhmm, now who's in here?" she asked dipping under my arm and looking around the room.

"W-what are you talking about there's no one here," I asked confused.

"Then what took you so long to get the door?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Uh- well-"

Tatsuki sniffed and I paused watching her.

"Who was here? What's that smell?" she asked.

"Smell? Oh you probably mean the yogurt and red-bean paste I was mixing as a dip for my strawberries-"

Tatsuki jumped off the bed in disgust.

"Eww you had Ichigo here last night didn't you?!"

"Yea, but it's not what you think!"

"Then why does this bed smell like his cologne?"

I blushed, knowing that she was assuming the worse.

The thing with Tatsuki is, she's a bit anal about having things in order and she kind of imprints the smell of certain things to memory. Plus she has the nose of a blood hound. And even though she's known Ichigo way before any of us did, she most definitely didn't like the way he was now.

"Did you sleep with Kurosaki?" she asked.

"N-no! I just asked him, like I told you I was going to I swear it! Nothing happened!"

She took at seat at my desk and swiveled the chair to face me. "Spill,"

I got my dip and my strawberries and did just that, telling her everything up to when he said he'd give me a straight answer tonight.

"And you're sure you really wanna go through with this Hime? I mean...it's Ichigo,"

I finished of my fruit and sighed. Here we go again.

"Tatsuki-chan you confuse me. One second you encourage me and then the next you're acting like I'm about to make the biggest mistake ever."

"Because you probably are! You've had front row seats to what he does to girls yet still you go head first into this and I don't like it. If it were any other guy then maybe-"

"But there's no other guy Tats," I sighed. "We tried with Uryuu, with Keigo, Mizuiro even and nothing. But with Ichigo I feel-"

"Like you're going to melt like ice cream on the side walk in summer. I know, you've said that a million times. I just want you to be careful."

"I will. I'm no little girl Tatsuki," I said, pulling my outfit for the day out of my wardrobe. It was time to get ready for my lecture.

"Oh, I saw your best friend one my way here," commented Tatsuki lightly. I stiffened. I hated when she referred to Rukia as my "best friend".

"Oh, did you now," I said, strapping on my bra and pulling on a long sleeved blouse.

"Yep. She seemed to be making a beeline for a certain dorm block as well."

"Well she wouldn't find anyone there, he's got an early lecture today, and he might be...reckless but he doesn't miss school work," I said pulling on my knee length skirt.

"You have so much faith in him it's unbelievable. I say he skipped for an easy fuck, you think he's in Urahara-sensei's lecture room being a good boy and taking notes about the brain," my friend laughed.

I didn't answer her, just picked up my bag and my keys and waited for her to sort her stuff together as well. But in my mind, there was a war. He knew about the conversation we had last night...he wouldn't really go jump in another girl's bed right?

There was another part of me that argued that we weren't even together, if he wanted to go sleep with Rukia, then that wasn't my business. Anything we would have (that is if he said yes tonight) would be casual, giving him leeway to see other people if he wanted to. There was no way that I could ask him to make me his "one and only" so to say. He rejected the word relationship unless it had the word "open" or "casual" in front of it.

"C'mon Hime, let's go or you're gonna be late,"

I nodded, though on auto pilot and after locking the door made way for my first lecture of the new school term.

* * *

I met with my friends in the cafeteria since it was raining. I took my usual seat with Tatsuki and Nel and struck up conversation quickly. It was just us three, none of the boys were here yet and thankfully neither were Rukia or Rangiku. Currently we were talking about Nel's anniversary plans with her boyfriend.

"So he's taking you to dinner? And he got you a frigging Pandora? Who knew Grimmjow had it in him," commented Tatsuki. I nodded in agreement.

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, another well known playboy until he started dating Nel in senior year. She had him jumping through so many hoops at first because she didn't like him initially, but later on grew to love him. He never looked back since then. He treated her so good it almost made me jealous. But maybe that was me being bitter. One day Ichigo might be able to look at me the same way he does to her. Like she was the light in his entire life.

"So Orihime, did you ask Ichigo about the thing?" asked Nel, ripping off the heads of her gummy bears.

"Yea, I did last night," I replied, looking around to make sure no one was around.

She looked up from her gummy bears. "Really?! Omg what di he say?!"

"Shhhh!"

"Oops, sorry!"  
"He said he'd think about it and he'd speak to me tonight," I whispered.

A huge grin broke out on her face.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Well at least I know you have my full support," I said, shooting a glance at Tatsuki who let out an exaggerated sigh and took a swing from her drink.

"You're not going to let it go aren't you?"

"Nope!" I said, eating my grapes.

"Well I think it's going to work out amazingly, you all know my theory" said Nel in her soft voice. Tatsuki sighed again and I blushed.

Nel's theory was that Ichigo was secretly in love with me-has been for years- and that he was just too scared to ask me out. I highly doubted that, especially with our conversation last night.

"You keep sighing Tatsuki, I'm just waiting for him to come out with it, and this way might just be the perfect way for him to do it," she said, color coding her now headless gummy bears.

"Who're you gals talking bout?"

We turned to see Rukia. And Ichigo. Holding hands.

Oh.

Tatsuki glared.

When he took notice of me looking at him he disentagled himself from Rukia's grasp and made way to find somewhere to sit.

Behind them were the rest of the gang, taking their usual seats at the huge bench.

"We were talking about how I wanted to get Grimmjow to cross dress," said Nel, going back to her sweets. The whole group laughed and said boy turned red and started a playful argument with his girlfriend.

The rest of the time flew by and before we knew it, it was time for us to go back for more lectures and seminars.

I walked with Tatsuki and Nel who were free for the rest of the day. As son as we were out of earshot, Tatsuki started.

"You know you saw that hickey on her neck."

"Tatsuki-"

"That's all I'm saying," she said, holding her hands up.

Nel sighed. "Why are you so against them trying this out Tatsuki?"

"Because you saw her there a while ago! She looked like someone killed her puppy when she saw them holding hands! I don't think you should go through with this at all Home-"

"Tatsuki can we not? I don't want to have this conversation right now," I said softly. I had to go before I lost it.

"Listen, I'll talk to you two later okay? I don't wanna be late for this seminar,"

I left the both of them standing there, Tatsuki looking angry and Nel looking lost.

* * *

7pm. Seminars were done and I had just gotten out the shower. My mind was Ichigo and Rukia free and I was currently on my fluffy carpet with a huge bowl of onion rings and whipped cream watching The Fresh Prince of Belair on Netflix when my door was knocked.

"Who is it?" I called out too lazy to move.

"Inoue? It's me Ichigo"

I paused mid-chew.

Oh snap! I forgot again!

"C-coming!"

I opened the door and there he was. I gestured for him to come in and locked the door.

Neither of us said anything for a while and then he broke the silence.

"Listen...I've been thinking...about everything and if we're gonna do this this I guess I should take a break from seeing other people since it clearly makes you feel uncomfortable."

Wait...what?

"Are you saying that you'll-"

"Teach you? Yea, I guess I am," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

Oh my red bean paste. He said yes!

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun!"

"If we're going to do this, you're gonna have to call me Ichigo. It makes sense for us to address each other with first names, especially under these circumstances,"

He shot me one of those rare smiles and sat on the carpet, gesturing for me to sit beside him. I didn't hesitate, but grabbed a notepad and a pen before sitting with him.

"If we're gonna do this, then we're gonna have to plan times because I'm busy and I know you're busy," I said, popping one of the onion rings in my mouth.

"Well I was thinking 3 or 2 times out of the week?" he asked, "when are you free?"

"Well now...Tuesdays I have Nel and Tats over for a sleepover, I can do Wednesdays and I can do Fridays and I'm free the whole weekend." I said, thinking of my timetable from my mind.

"Hmm...how about Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays?"

"At 8pm?"

"Sounds like a date," I said smiling.

For some strange reason I couldn't stop smiling.

He stood up and pulled me up to him. "So I guess I'll be seeing you on Wednesday then?"

"Uh-huh," I replied slighlty breathless.

Then he pulled me to him. I immediately stiffened. This wasn't like the other hugs he'd given me. This was...close. Extremely close. And he was so warm.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Consider this your first lesson. Getting comfortable with your partner. If you go stiff every time I touch you then you won't enjoy anything we do together Orihime," he said in that same husky tone.

I swear if he kept talking I was going to combust from all the heat building up in my body.

I swallowed around my suddenly dry throat and nodded, trying to calm my body.

We just stood there like that for how long? I had no clue, but I can tell you it was great. Being held by someone you loved, even if those feeling weren't returned, it felt like they were.

When he was ready to go he gave me another chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you on Wednesday okay?"

I nodded.

"Sure. See you then,"

I closed the door, locked it and watched him walk away from the door when he was sure it was locked.

I slid down the floor against the door and kicked my feet out excitedly.

I think it was just hitting me that he actually agreed to this whole thing with me. I was so happy I forgot to breathe.

Suddenly Wednesday was just too far away.

* * *

**_There you have it._**

**_Now excuse me whilst I go read one million and one fanfics and romance novels so I can figure out how to write a "lemon" scene... _**


	4. Touch

**_*waves awkwardly* Um.. hi guys _**

**_This should have been posted from time but I got so caught up in the fact that pH= -log10 [H+] that I forgot to post it _**

**_And now I should be researching for the five practicals I have tomorrow but I really needed to de-stress so I fiddled with it a bit and posted it _**

**_Enjoy :) x _**

**_P.s: It's kind of...actually just read it. You'll see. _**

* * *

Tuesday had to be the longest 24 hours of my life.

It was a complete and absolute drag, even when the girls came over for the sleepover, which was usually something that I looked forwards to every week... When Nel and Tatsuki asked about Ichigo I most definitely spilled the beans to them. Tatsuki was Tatsuki and Nel looked happier than I was. We spent the whole night talking about the things that I'd "learn" and what he'd do and then we ate four boxes of pizza and watched Friends re-runs.

Wednesday morning was just about the strangest day out of my entire college life.

At around 7 am there was knocking at my door, which had never happened in...ever.

It stopped and then started up again.

Tatsuki growled-her 1st sign of annoyance.

"I swear Hime if you don't get that door and tell whoever it is to beat it I'll kill 'em myself," she mumbled in her sleep. I opened one eye and got out of bed, half tying my robe and making sure that Nel was fine- snoring away like a log- and went to the door. I didn't even bother to look through the peep-hole, I was too tired and I just needed sleep.

I opened the door.

No one was there. Huh? I looked along the hallways and saw nothing and looked down.

My sleepy eye shot wide open.

One the floor was a bouquet of dark red roses. They were so pretty. I bent to pick them up and a tiny note fell from it.

_"The best part of beauty is that which no picture can express"_

_I can't wait to see you tonight, I hope you're ready._

_IK. _

Oh my life.

I closed the door, still holding the bouquet as if it were the most fragile thing in the world.

Ichigo Kurosaki got me flowers. Roses.

"Who wassit?" asked Tatsuki sitting up on the bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It was...flowers. Kuro-Ichigo sent me flowers," I said.

Nel shot up immediately from the bed startling the both of us.

"He got you roses?! Lemmie see lemmie see lemmie see~" she scrambled out of the bed kicking off the comforter, the pillows and in the process tripping over her own feet.

"They're so pretty!"

"What is he playing at?" asked Tatsuki silently, appraising the gift in my hands.

"Shouldn't different rose colors have their own special meaning?" asked Nel bounding over to my desk and booting up my laptop, "Like how normal red roses mean I love you, do those mean the same as well?"

"A-I'm pretty sure that that's not what these mean," I stammered.

"Feh. Kurosaki loves no one but himself," said Tatsuki heading for the bathroom. Nel stared at her then turned back to me.

"Don't listen to her Orihime, she's just a bit iffy about the whole thing."

"You think so Nel? I know she hates the idea of me doing anything with him at all," I said finding a jug to place my flowers in.

"Well she might not like it but it's not her choice to make. If you feel like it's the right thing to do then," replied the girl tapping away on the laptop. "Here we are- dark red roses. A symbol of unconscious beauty. Ichi thinks you're unconsciously beautiful that's so adorable!"

I reddened and started to fiddle with one of the leaves on my flowers. "Y-you don't know that, he probably just randomly chose them because he'd think I thought they were pretty which they are, I mean all roses are pretty and they come in different colors and they have the little fairies that come and paint them their special color when they're ready to bloom and-"

"Hime if you keep talking I may have to shove a stopper down your throat," said Tatsuki yawning and leaving the bathroom. "So what time's lover boy coming over?"

"Uh...around 8?"

"Is he staying the night?"

"I-I don't know we've never really talked about it, we'll just see what happens tonight" I said shrugging. I didn't mind Kurosaki-kun staying over the night, I had plenty of space with my bed and he seemed to like it here the times he came for patching up.

"I wonder what his first lesson's gonna be about?" wondered Nel as she went through my fridge and pulled out some grapes and a jar of nutella.

"Learning to be comfortable with your partner," I replied instantly. And then covered my mouth. Oh my.

Tatsuki gave a knowing look and went back into the bathroom with her clothes in hand. "Yea, I'm sure that's what Kurosaki wants with you Orihime, to get comfortable right between those legs of yours," she said over her shoulder.

Can the ground just open up now and swallow me?

* * *

Lunch time found us out on one of the lunch benches outside.

I was eating my curry and peri-peri ramen, Tatsuki was eating a sub with 5 different types of meat and Nel was picking the heads off her gummy bears as per usual.

Rangiku walked up to us and slid into the empty space beside me.

"Right so rumour has it Ichigo's seeing someone."

My fork dropped and I choked on my ramen. Tatsuki promptly slapped my back and Nel gave Rangiku a huge grin, encouraging her to carry on with today's gossip.

"Mhm. Today a good friend of mine saw him go into the flower store and come out with a bunch of gorgeous roses. Then he went over to Elm house and gave them to some guy and left. But we all know Kurosaki's not bent, believe me I've been there, so it most definitely has to be for a girl. You live in Elm house don't you Hime-chan, did you see anyone get any flowers this morning?"

I wheezed in a feeble attempt to clear my throat and shook my head.

"N-no Rangiku, I was asleep most of the morning I wouldn't know," I said before grabbing my smoothie.

"Aww that's a shame," she said poutily, "well whoever the lucky chick is Rukia is after their hide. She's been glaring at most of the female population today like they stole something."

Tatsuki's grin spread even wider. "I bet she is," she said somewhat gleefully.

"I'm dying to know who this girl is and ask her if his technique's gotten any better since the last time we-"

"Rangiku, how's Gin doing?" I asked, cutting her off. The last thing I needed was to know that he'd messed around with Rangiku. She was who I wanted to be. Great hair, her body was great, she had a-somewhat steady- relationship with someone she loved, and I was just...plain. Sometimes people would call us the Ginger Twins, but I really don't see it. We're at two completely different ends of the spectrum though there are a few traits that we share such as our strange taste in food and that we have unconditional love for the worst possible men for us, though in that case it was me more than her.

"Gin? He's doing fine, he's been awfully busy though, that stupid job of his keeps him under wraps so I hardly see him now," she said picking at her salad.

She'd been dating the cryptogram that was Gin Ichimaru on and off for years. They'd been together since their second year in high school and before then they'd been best friends, apparently coming from the same orphanage. They were as rocky as they came but their relationship...you have to see them together to understand. They were made for each other.

"You know who I always thought Ichigo would go for?" she asked, changing the subject. I could bang my head on the desk. As if we were back on this topic again!

"Who do you think Ichigo would go for?" asked Nel, humoring Rangiku.

"Orihime of course! Isn't it obvious?"

"I completely agree with you Ran-chan," said Nel tearing her gummy bears apart, "Orihime's a flower, I guess he's just been waiting for the right time to pick," she said plucking another head off and dumping it in a pile of red heads.

"And speak of the Devil and he shall appear," muttered Tatsuki. A shadow loomed over me and I turned. Ichigo stood over me with a gym bag in hand.

"Hey guys," he said looking directly at me. They voiced their greetings and I just gaped. I could feel the blush spreading through my body from the look in those gorgeous eyes alone.

His gaze was intense. I felt like if he stared any longer I was going to catch on fire right there. I couldn't break away from his stare. Help. At the back of my head I could hear Nel sniggering but all I could register was his gaze.

"I got martial arts training so I gotta run, I've got martial arts training and Kenpachi is not one to mess with, I was just passing through to say hi," he said, "I'll see you tonight okay Orihime?"

I nodded and he gave me a small smile then turned to leave.  
"Why is Ichigo Kurosaki coming to your room tonight?" asked Rangiku as soon as he was out of earshot.

"H-he's giving me tutoring for some chemistry. I've been falling behind with my work and he offered to help me so I can get my grade up," I stammered. I prayed I wasn't blushing because Rangiku would instantly know I was lying.

"Mm," was all she said. I sighed in relief. If I went through a Rangiku styled interrogation I was sure to crack in under no time at all.

"Well I gotta go. I've got to find Rukia and then get to our lecture. Ciao!"

And just like that, hurricane Rangiku breezed through just as fast as she came in.

As soon as she left Nel squealed.

"Omg Orihime did you see how he was looking at you?!"

"Yea...it was strange," I said, playing with the label on my water bottle.

"It was like he was fucking you...with his eyes. In public." said Tatsuki dismissively.

"Mhm. It was totally hot." agreed Nel, eating her gummy bears in order of color.

And didn't I know it.

* * *

We ended up back in my flat, though Nel had to go for an hour to meet with her boyfriend and then another hour in a lecture chatting and guessing what I'd end up doing tonight for the most part until around 6:30 when I kicked them out and started a full on panic. I went into the shower and gave myself a good scrub and washed my hair, moisturized, did a face mask, painted my fingers and toes and changed into my sexiest piece of nightwear that I had (a Ghostbusters pajama shorts set) and quickly ate, brushed my teeth and then sat with a book on my lap, waiting for my hair to dry and the time to run down. At the moment it was 7:45.

15 minutes passed and the door knocked.

Well one thing was for sure, he was prompt.

My stomach was wrangled in a million knots as I walked towards the door.

I opened it and he was there, dressed in all black and looking like the sin I knew he was.

"'Evening, Orihime."

"Good evening Kuro-I-Ichigo," I stammered, moving from the door so he could step through. He stepped through and I closed the door. Somehow I felt like I was sealing my faith. I turned and was wrapped in his warm embrace. I stiffened and then relaxed, listening to the steady beat of his heart through his clothes.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked, still holding me.

I nodded against his chest. "Thank you, they're very beautiful"

"Hmm, you're even more beautiful," he said releasing me. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"K-You shouldn't say things like that Ichigo," I said.

"It's true. You're gorgeous, absolutely beautiful," he said sitting on the bed and resting his back against the wall, "come sit with me"

Oh? Well that sounded simple enough.

I went to the bed and sat beside him. He gave an audible sigh and I looked up at him in confusion. Did I do something wrong?

Then he lifted me, spread his legs and put me right between them, effectively locking me in.

"K-Kurosaki-kun! This isn't proper!" I shrieked, completely flustered. I was probably purple now to how deeply I was blushing. What in the world was he playing at?

"That's quite rich coming from the girl that asked me to teach her about sex. And what did I tell you when I saw you on Monday? Your first lesson is on getting comfortable with me, getting to know me. We're going to be more intimate than this, we can't possibly do any of what I have in mind 5 feet away from each other," he said chuckling, "and I thought we were over that Kurosaki-kun thing? First name basis Orihime."

He bit my ear and I shivered.

"O-okay,"

He ran his hands under my blouse, up my side and then slowly down again. I flinched unconsciously and shivered at the feel. I couldn't see his face, but I was dying to. He probably thought I was a fool flinching at the slightest touch.

"Let's start off with the basics. Tell me about where you grew up." he said.

His hands were now moving over my tummy. I shivered again, slightly shifting my legs. How was I supposed to reply to him if he kept touching me like this? I can hardly think!

"I-I grew up in a small village. I lived with my parents for a while. Things weren't great at home and my brother took me into his house and we lived together until he died. I was moved to this city and Tatsuki came with me and we applied for the same college and here I am," I said. I was trying so hard not to tremble under his touch but it was so hard. I bit my lip and moaned softly when his hand went higher up, barely touching my bra.

"Tell me about what you like," he whispered in my ear.

"I like books, I like nature, I like food, a lot of food, all the food, oh my god Kurosaki-kun I can't concentrate when you do that!" I breathed as his hands travelled down my tummy once more then his fingers oh so slowly started to trace along the line of my underwear. Something coiled in my stomach and suddenly it was too hot. I could feel the heat pooling at the pit of my stomach settling, making me want more.

He nipped at my ear and I pressed against him, unable to control my body.

"What did I tell you bout the name thing?" he chastised me, trailing his hand back under my bra. His touch was sending little zaps all around my skin and I actually couldn't. Couldn't what? I have yet to figure out but I just can't. I suddenly wanted him to touch me...up there.

"You've gone quiet Orihime," came his husky voice from behind me. I felt his finger trace right under my bra. "What's wrong?"

One hand moved back down my stomach and the other stayed right under my bra, almost as if he were teasing me.

"I-I-"

"Tell me."

I swallowed.

"I-I want you to touch me...up there," I said, feeling my face heat up even more.

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"Up there has a name Hime." His hand trailed up around my chest and up to my shoulder. I almost grabbed at his hand but stopped when his other hand reached down and settled on my thigh. All these delicate touches were sending my body into over drive. I don't think I can take anymore at all.

"Pay attention Hime!" he snapped.

Huh? He said something?

"W-what did you say?" I asked shakily, trying to ignore the circles he was now slowly drawing back up to my stomach with the hand that wasn't on my shoulder.

"I said Up there has a name. I want you to use proper names for anatomy when we're together, especially for these gorgeous looking breasts"

I was so red that I felt light headed. Both his hands were now tracing the outline of my bra, making sure not to miss a single spot around it. I was so caught up in the feelings that I didn't even clock onto when he took it off, only registering the black material hanging from his index finger when I noticed that he'd stopped touching me.

"I won't be touching them...yet, we have a few lessons to go before we get to that, but you most definitely won't be needing these when we're together," he said, throwing them on the floor.

"D-duly noted," I gasped.

"I'd tell you to turn around but then I'd be tempted to kiss you, and that's not til lesson two," he continued.

"Can't we just move along to that then?" I asked. He had no idea how badly I wanted to kiss him. I was nearly trembling in anticipation at the thought of it.

"Nope. Lesson one isn't complete yet. We hardly know enough about each other yet for me to grade you so we can go onto that yet Hime," he said, restarting his journey down my stomach with his hands.

"Oh? And what grade am I at now Kurosaki-sensei?" I gasped out as his hands once more started to make little circles nearly my panty line.

"I don't give grades until my lesson is complete Hime, there's no rush we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves. Now lie down," he said, re-arranging us on the bed.

I smiled and allowed him to do what he wanted. All night huh?

I glanced at the clock. 10:15.

Oh we had plenty of time.


	5. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

_**The struggle is too real and I need a new laptop. I've been slapping and shaking this screen so many times to get it to come on it's unreal.**_

_**But anyways. Hey guys :) **_

_**Shout outs to my old reviewers, me love you long time and shout out to my new readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome and I appreciate all the reads, favorites follows and reviews. I've also discovered the reply to reviews button on my phone...I'll start using it now lol **_

_**So yea...here's the new chapter. Read it, enjoy it :) x ...although it was kinda hella awkward for me to write. **_

* * *

That night Ichigo touched me until I became a sensitive lump of nerves.

He gave me massages all over, except the two places where I wanted him to touch, the places that burned for him the most.

He avoided up there and down there-if you know what I mean- in favor of searching out all the erogenous spots on my body. And boy did he find them. He stuck to his lesson plan though. Through it all he kept asking me questions about myself.

What I liked.

What I didn't like.

My favorite color.

Places I wanted to go.

And I'd answer him in embarrassing squeaks or moans, completely unable to help myself.

Through it all though, I noticed that he rarely said anything about himself, the answers to the questions I have him were vague and then he'd quickly change the subject.

Closed book much?

I wasn't really given a chance to think much on it though, he rubbed a spot that had me shaking like a blob of jello.

Time seemed to blend into itself and to tell the truth, I can't even tell you when I fell asleep.

I can tell you however, about when I woke up. Thursday morning, 8:00am.

My skin felt tingly and I was warm. Really warm. Slowly but surely my mind was starting to register my surroundings. And the hand that was currently wrapped around my waist in a vice grip.

Oh. Ichigo must have stayed the night then.

I shut my sleepy eye and snuggle closer to his warm body. Apparently I snuggled too close because the next thing I knew I was being...poked. By something really hard. That wasn't his knees or elbow because I could feel where those were. Immediately my eyes shot open and I was wide awake. Then came the icing on the cake- I rolled straight out of bed and landed on my buttocks. I cried out from the shock of it and heard a grunt from the bed above me.

Well I guess we were both awake now.

A messy mass of orange hair hovered over the edge of the bed, looking down at me in confusion.

"Orihime, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I-You-you poked me!" I squeaked out. Why was I blushing?

His brows furrowed sleepily.

"How the hell would I poke you?" he asked.

He really shouldn't talk in the morning. His voice was making me...tingle. In strange places.

"You know...with your thing," I said quietly.

The look of realization on his face was priceless, and a slight blush appeared on his face but it quickly morphed into a blasé one.

"What did I tell you about using proper words?" he asked sternly.

"To use proper words?"

"There we go. So use them."

I just stared at him. There was no way in hell that I was going to use...those words.

He climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

I got off the floor, wincing slightly and grabbing my bra, quickly slipping it on.

I shivered at the feel of the material against my skin.

Well was thing was for sure about the stories that surrounded Ichigo.

He had magic hands.

My body still felt like jelly and I felt no kinks or knots as I walked towards the fridge and pulled out my usual bowl of strawberries and this time nutella for breakfast. I supposed if he wanted something to eat he'd be able to help himself. I knew for a fact that he didn't trust anything I made. I'd long since given up on offering him any of my meals, the only person that would share with me was Rangiku.

He stepped out the bathroom and I stepped around him and into the bathroom to freshen up. No way was I going to do the morning after thing with morning breath. I quickly scrubbed my teeth, washed my face and did a pit check before stepping back into the main part of my flat. I found him on my rug, eating a banana.

"So," I asked, getting my strawberries and nutella and sitting beside him, "did I pass?"

He looked at me from his peripherals and nodded.

"I'd say it was a huge success, I give it an A"

I smiled and did a tiny victory dance on the inside.

"So...sensei, what's lesson two?" I asked, biting into my nutella covered strawberry.

He leaned into me, his lips just a few centimeters away from mine and then he breathed one word.

"Kissing."

Then let's get on with it then!

"W-what am I supposed to do?" I asked, biting my lip.

His hand reached up to my mouth and pulled the abused flesh from between my teeth and replacing it with another strawberry.

"You won't know that until your next lesson Hime, and that's tomorrow."

No! Kiss me now! I almost shouted out my need but I thought against it.

Good things come to those who wait right?

I could wait.

* * *

Ichigo left not too long after eating nearly half my fruit stock. Before he left he pulled me on for one of those hugs again and a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"See you later?"

"Y-yes. Have a nice day...Ichigo."

He left, closing the door and standing at the door, waiting for me to lock it as per. When I heard him walk away, I headed for the shower. The hot water droplets did nothing more than make my sensitive skin feel even more sensitive and soon I had to get out from all the feeling. I got dressed and sent a text to Nel and Tats, telling them to meet me in the library. I was going to skip out today's lecture in favor of completing an essay that was due for later this evening. It wasn't that I'd left it for last minute, it was just that my mind had been so...Ichigo-centered lately I'd kinda sorta placed all my school work on the back burner and I can't afford for that to happen. That would mean losing marks and falling behind and being kicked out and then I'd be on the streets and then-

"Earth to Orihime!"

I jumped and turned to see Tatsuki looking at me with a worried look on her face.

I blushed, knowing instantly where her mind had gone to.

"What in the world was going on in your head a while ago?" she asked genuinely curious as she hugged me. I shrugged and we made our way to the library.

"Nothing really, nothing at all,"

"Was it him?" she asked.

"For once, no it wasn't," I replied, giving her a tired look.

She shrugged and we continued on our way.

"So how was it then?"

"Good. Really good. I'll tell you when we get in the library."

"Okay, Nel's having kissy time with her brute boyfriend and she said she'd meet us in a bit," said Tatsuki. I nodded absently in response. Knowing Nel and Grimmjow, they wouldn't be surfacing for air for at least 45 minutes to an hour.

When we got to the library we sought out the most secluded area we could find and as soon as we sat I started to tell Tatsuki the details. I'd tell Nel later, I couldn't possibly hold it in any longer.

By the time I was done Tatsuki's jaw was hanging so far I was surprised it didn't fall to the ground.

"So how do you feel now?" she asked, pulling out a packet of skittles.

"I feel really lax. It felt great having him touch me like that. I can't wait for my second lesson," I said blushing a little.

"And what's that about? Is it the same touching or is it something different?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Kissing,"

Tatsuki choked on her sweets and I had to get up and slap her on the back to get it from her throat.

"Kissing?! Already?!" she gasped as soon as she felt she could breathe okay again.

"To be fair I thought he was going to last night. I was dying for him to do it," I said, scribbling some notes onto a sheet.

"I bet you were," she said with a smirk on her face, "I'm surprised you didn't rape him in there,"

"T-Tatsuki! Don't say stuff like that!" I chastised her, the flush on my face now in full blown effect.

"It's true though, I'm only saying what you won't" she laughed.

I felt like banging my head against the table.

That's it. This is the end of me telling her any of the stories of what happens when Ichigo comes over. "So did you touch his di-"

"Oh my days Tatsuki no!" I hissed out under my breath. I knew that if I was too loud that bat crazy librarian would appear around the corner and shoo us out, and the resources I needed were here so I couldn't afford to be kicked out.

"He's acting really saint like with you," she mused, popping more sweets in her mouth.

"Who's acting all saint like with who?" came Nel's childish voice. We looked up at her and smiled to her in greeting.

"I was just talking to Orihime about her little tutoring session with a certain someone last night said Tatsuki.

"Ohmigod! Spill the beans and leave absolutely nothing out," said Nel, sitting in one of the chairs and folding her legs on them. I closed by book and shoved it to the side.

At this rate, no work was going to be done anyways.

* * *

As soon as my paper was handed in I found myself in my flat and face down on my bed. I was too tired for this. Too tired to shower. Too tired to even gouge on the immense amount of chocolate mousse I have in my fridge.

Just tired. I closed my eyes. Just a one minute break.

.

.

And somehow when I opened my eyes it was Friday.

I brought myself through the motions, barely staying awake in the shower and barely finding the energy to put the TV on. I swallowed some yogurt and grabbed my bag. Early lectures were a pain. Early lectures from a creepy professor were a pain. Especially if creepy professor often wanted you to stay behind after a lecture and ask questions that were a bit too personal.

Professor Kurotsuchi creeped me out. A lot. I didn't really tell anyone about how I felt about it though, he hadn't particularly done anything to me-yet-and I didn't want to cause a huge problem right in the middle of the semester.

So I dealt with it. His lectures were mainly based on medicines and neonatal. Believe me when I said this was my least favorite part of the whole course that I had to do. But thankfully it was only until May and I'd be done with him permanently I hope. I sat at the back of the lecture hall as usual and prepared myself for two hours of torture and pretending to care about the structure of medicines. I just wanted to eat chocolate and sleep.

At the end of the two hours the dreaded man called for me, telling me to stay behind after the lecture. I could have rammed my head onto a nail then. While everyone filed out to their freedom I stepped down the stairs as if I was walking to the chopping block to get my head hacked off.

"Ahh Miss Inoue, did you enjoy today's lecture?" he asked, his lips stretching wide into a creepy grin.

I nodded. "Yes, professor it was really interesting." Just about as interesting as the bunion on my deceased grandma's big toe, rest her soul.

"Good, good. Now you know that if you have any need or requirements or problems with this course you can always come to me, I'd be more than glad to help...in more ways than one" he said, reaching his and out to touch me. I quickly stepped away from him and around the table.

Red light.

Definite red light. I had to get the hell out of here now.

"Uh-that won't be necessary Professor, I'll see you next week," I said hustling through the door. I walked as fast as I could from the block towards the canteen for lunch, but on the inside my mind kept on asking the same question.

_What the hell was that?_

For one, I'm his student. Second of all, he's not right in the head and I am NOT attracted to him. Why did he touch me like that?

I rubbed my arm where his fingers barely brushed my skin and resisted the urge to shudder.

That was it.

Strike one.

If he kept it up I was going to tell Tatsuki. Or Ichigo.

Or someone. That was really strange.

Suddenly I wasn't feeling hungry anymore. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Tatsuki and Nel, telling them that I was going to my room to get some more and that I'd see them tomorrow. They'd probably think it was that time of the month or something, so I'd definitely have some good peace and quiet to rest and not worry about school work or anything.

Just like yesterday, but with more decorum, I flung my stuff to the ground and threw my body on the bed. Sleep knocked me out just as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Once more, I was awake. I'd slept out the entire afternoon and evening, now it was about 7:55pm. I'd showered and was currently in a fluffy robe eating a massive bowl of strawberries and chocolate. My hair was damp and up in a messy bun because I was simply too lazy to attempt to do anything with it. Music was on and I was humming along to some SCANDAL absently.

For some strange reason I felt like something was meant to be happening today, but I couldn't remember what it was. I furrowed my brows and bit into another chocolate covered strawberry.

8:00 and suddenly I was choking on my strawberry.

_"Hmm...how about Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays?"_

_"At 8pm?"_

_"Sounds like a date," I said smiling._

I face-palmed.

Please don't tell me that I completely forgot about today.

Knocking from my door verified my fear.

Yep, totally forgot.

I placed my bowl on the desk and walked timidly towards the door. Suddenly I was very conscious of what I had on- a night gown...with nothing but a pair of skimpy panties underneath. I'm not a nudist I swear. I just enjoy running around in my private quarters naked. It made me feel free.

Clearly I was going to have to work on that. That and the fact that I need to remember when I have these lessons with Ichigo because this was getting ridiculous.

I opened the door and he stepped through, looking at me worriedly.

"Yo,"

"Good evening Ichigo,"

"Where were you at lunch?" he asked, pulling me in for a hug.

"I-I went straight back here to get some sleep. I'd been really busy yesterday trying to get assignments done," I said, timidly stretching my arms around his waist to hug him back. I loved his hugs. I wish I could hug him everyday, all the time, anytime I wanted to.

He said nothing for a while, then said, "You know, if you're still tired I can just go and leave this to another time."

I snuggled into his chest and shook my head. "No, I want you here. Don't leave please," I asked.

I wanted to spend as much time with him as I possibly could. There was no way that I was going to miss a lesson, especially this lesson.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Well then, lesson number 2, learning to kiss your partner," he said, pulling out of our embrace.

"S-so what do I do?" I asked, suddenly unsure of what to do with myself.

"You don't have to worry about it Hime, all you have to do this first time is follow my lead. There's a lot of ground to cover with this lesson too so this might stretch into our next one as well," he said, using his left hand to cup my cheek. His right hand found itself around my waist and I was hauled to him once more.

Oh? Okay. I was fine with this.

The moment of truth. I was going to have my first kiss ever.

With Ichigo.

He tilted my face upwards and leaned down to my face. I felt myself leaning up towards him with my eyes closing. The initial kiss was brief, barely the slightest brush against my lips and I trembled at the initial contact. The second kiss had me feeling weak. It wasn't anything near as innocent or soft like the first one was. His mouth was open, and somewhere at the back of my mind I remembered him telling me to follow his lead so I slowly opened mine to him. It was...hot. His mouth was persistent on mine, alternating with massaging my lips with his to him gently biting on my lips with his teeth. With each nip of his teeth a small whimper escaped my mouth, no matter how hard I tried to contain them. The only thing to be heard was our breathing and the small smacks being made from the kisses.

Somehow, we'd ended up on the bed, with him on top of me and he'd stopped, breathing slightly heavily over me. I noticed that my chest was heaving too. It was a wonder that my gown was still intact as well with all the fidgeting I'd been doing a while ago.

"Remember to follow my lead yea?"

I nodded and he leaned down to me again.

This time when he kissed me I felt his tongue make its way into my mouth. I jolted at the feel of it and his hands went down to my waist. Timidly, I reached my own out to touch his and he shuddered slightly. His hands found homage on my waist and after that I was washed away by that sea of feeling like the last time. My hands reached up to grasp at his hair to keep him there, as close to me as possible, to never stop kissing me like this. It felt so good.

It felt good because it was him.

I reveled in the feeling of his kisses, of his hands roaming up and down my waist, even the temperature of the room. It all felt so different to me. He pulled away and I bit on his lip softly and he chuckled.

"I could kiss you all night Hime," he said, causing me to blush, "Kiss on those delectable lips of yours until they were well bruised so you'd feel it for days. So you'd know who exactly was there and who caused them to be like that."

"Then what're you waiting for Ichigo, kiss me," I replied, pulling him back down to me.

I didn't want him to stop at all.

We carried on until he pulled away when the need for air became too much.

"That wasn't too bad for your first time," he commented lightly.

"Oh really? What grade would you give that for a first attempt?" I asked cheekily.

"Well, I'm not really one to kiss and tell," he started jokingly and I giggled.

"Quit playing and tell me! I wanna know how well I did," I chastised him.

"Well for a first time I'd give it a B-" he said, leaning down to peck my nose.

"But with a little practice Miss Inoue, I'm pretty sure we can get you up to that A you're dying to get," he said.

"Well then I guess we'll be practicing a lot then sensei,"

"Mhm."


	6. Prelude To Touch Pt 2

**_I'm full of shit I know._**

**_Got back from holiday my laptop is still giving me half a screen and I bitched this chapter out on my sister's laptop only to find out that fanfiction wanted to try my soul and fuck up and I just felt like the world was against me today lol. _**

**_But here it is, the latest chapter. Feel like I could have done more on it, but I feel like i've left y'all hanging a bit too long now._**

**_To all those who have read and reviewed and even think that my story is nice- you're all awesome and I owe you a massive Easter egg, thank you :)_**

**_Enjoy x _**

* * *

We'd been kissing for literal hours before Ichigo left around 2, claiming he had to leave early because he was making a trip to see his family as he does every weekend. As usual when he left he'd hug me close, but this time with the added bonus of one of those knee buckling kisses-like I wasn't having enough trouble standing already-and then waited for me to lock the door before leaving.

I went back in bed, but who could honestly sleep after that? I felt thoroughly snogged. He kissed me, touched me, spoke to me in a really husky tone of voice that did nothing but make me pool into a pool of jello.

I wanted to tell someone.

Anyone.

But who could I tell at this time of the morning?

I wasn't seeing any of my girls until the sun was out and I doubted that they'd be awake right now...unless they were busy with their boyfriends...something I most definitely don't want to be dealing with. Once I phoned Tats ended up listening to her getting frisky with Chad, something I could have gone my whole life without hearing thank you very much.

So I spent the rest of my night/early morning riding out the high of the adrenaline rush from my first kiss(es) until about 5 when my body finally decided that it couldn't take being awake anymore.

* * *

Loud banging and arguing had me awake in the morning. I groaned and hauled my pillow over my head. It was Saturday morning, for the love of God why were people shouting and banging stuff?! Weren't they supposed to be at church or sleeping or sleeping or...sleeping? Another loud bang directly outside my house had me jumping up.

What if I was being robbed? O

h my goodness I can't afford to die like this, I've barely made it through my first year of college education dammit I'm still a virgin! I got out of bed and quickly got dressed and looked out my peephole.

Only to see Ichigo's twin on the other side. Wait, did Ichigo even have a twin?

I swear the only difference between the two was the hair color. It was slightly unsettling. He knocked the door again and I fumbled to open it.

"H-Hi, how can I help you?" I stammered out. Slick Orihime, realll slick.

"Morning, I'm uh looking for an Orihime Inoway?"

"Inoue. That would be me, how can I help you?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

"Uhh, I'm Kaien Shiba and I'm new here, I was told that you were a part of the welcoming committee for new people?"

Oh. I'd completely forgotten that I chose an extra-curricular. I really need to get a planner.

We had a meeting about a new student coming in last year before we broke up.

"H-hi Kaien, well has everything been alright?" I was supposed to ask him stuff like this right?

"Well for the most part yes, my cousin was meant to help me with my stuff but he bailed on me so it took a while getting up here and it seems like I can't get into my room, I don't get this key," he said rubbing the back of his neck. Ichigo did that a lot too. Rub the back of his neck that was. If they weren't brothers then they had to be related somehow. They were too similar for them not to be.

"Let's see the keys and if I can get you in," I said holding my hand out. He smirked and dropped the keys in my palm and he pointed to the door...directly across from mine.

Was this a sign?

I put the key into the lock and turned, but noticed a slight jam. I knew how to deal with doors like this though. I grabbed the knob and hauled it towards me and turned the key and hey presto!

"Wow, thanks for that!" he said giving me a 100 watt smile. It literally dazzled me. I wondered if Ichigo smiled like that would he dazzle me like this too?

"It's nothing at all," I said smiling back at him, "When you finish getting settled and stuff knock on my door and I'll walk you around campus alright?"

"Sure, I'd like that," he said smiling at me once more.

* * *

So you kissed him?"

"Mhm."

"Until 2am in the morning."

"Mhmm"

"And that's all you did and then in the morning you meet his...twin?"

"Exactly"

"And his...twin asked you out for coffee tomorrow?"

"Help me please,"

I was sitting on my bed once more, no more than an hour after taking the interesting Kaien Shiba on a campus tour with Tatsuki and Nel, who've been listening to me blab on about my night with Ichigo and then meeting his doppelganger and then somehow accepting said doppelganger's offer for coffee tomorrow. Tatsuki for some strange reason had a look like she knew something I didn't and Nel was too busy developing some soap opera love triangle between me, Twin 1 and Twin 2.

"I say you should totally go," said Tatsuki, "s'not like you and Ichigo are serious."

"But he said he wasn't going to see other people while he's seeing me," I said biting my lip.

"Pfft, this is Ichigo Kurosaki we're talking, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him," said Tatsuki, "just go for it."

"Just go with him as friends," said Nel, whipping out her phone and texting, "It won't mean anything and if he tries to ask you out just tell him that you're already interested in someone else."

"I could do that I guess," I mused.

"You can, I don't see why you're thinking so hard on this," commented the green haired girl, still tapping away.

"Who are you texting?" I asked reaching for her phone. She jumped away, phone held to her chest.

"Don't you dare Orihime!"

"Tell me who you're texting or I'm going to make Tatsuki tickle attack you!"

"I'm texting Grimmjow about some stuff-it-it's personal!" she squeaked out.

"Ohh, you sexting your man then," said Tatsuki, "I feel ya Nel, don't worry your secret's safe with me,"

"Oh my god," she wailed hiding her face in her hands, "it's not like that!"

"I know, it can start out as something simple then turn into the hottest conversation you've ever had away from each other."

I was just about as red as Nel was. People did stuff like that? Oh my.

"It's not sexting, he's just asking me advice on something of great importance!" she said trying to defend herself once more. "Let me see- not you Hime, your eyes might fall out of your head reading this," joked Tatsuki, taking the phone from Nel and hiding it from me at the same time. Her eyebrows shot up and she handed the phone back to Nel. "Oh? Carry on then Nel," she simply said.

"Carry on?! Is that all?!"

"Yep, take a pill Orihime, it's cool," said Tatsuki shrugging, "for someone that just got the necking of their life you're pretty on edge,"

"I-I wasn't necked! It was just kissing! On the lips!"

"And in your mouth and I bet he worked that tongue harder than-"

"Can we just not!"

"You're so fun to tease,"

"It's bullying!" I shreiked, trying to defend myself, but Tatsuki just laughed.

"It's not bullying, it's us helping you get out of that shell of yours," commented Nel lightly.

"Oh get out," I muttered.

* * *

Sunday morning came along and for once there was no banging on my door. Sunday was my only good day, Nel would be at Grimmjow's, Tatsuki would probably be sleeping off her hangover and Ichigo wasn't to be back until tonight. Apart from those three, I don't really expect anyone to be at my door. I got out of bed and did my usual toilet and breakfast/lounge around naked watching Fresh Prince re-runs until I decided that it would be best for me to take a walk around campus as well as hand in my neonatal paper to Professor Kurotsuchi.

Hopefully he wasn't there, I'd just slip the paper under his door and beat my feet out of there as fast as possible. Or maybe I could just not hand the paper in at all until my next lecture where the room would be crowded and the chance of us being alone would be next to 0. Mind made up, I got dressed in some denim jeans and an oversized sweater, grabbed my purse and keys and left my building. And no sooner had I stepped out my block I came face to face with Rukia. And just like that my day has gone to the dogs.

"Oh Orihime, I didn't expect to see you here at all," said the short girl, pulling her glasses down to shield her eyes from the sun, "walk with me, I want to talk to you about something,"

Oh did you now? Do you really.

"Have you been waiting out here all morning for me to come out? You know you could have just come up to my room and knocked-"

"Oh, it's no big deal, let's just say that recently there's been someone in your block that I'd rather to avoid for the time being." said Rukia, waving it off absently.

"Okay...so what did you want to talk about?" I asked, turning onto a small pathway that led away from my dorm building and to a meadow.

"I've been having a lot of birdies flying around and chirping things in my ears lately," began the short girl, "about a mutual friend of ours and you,"

"Wh-what mutual friend?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"Well, apparently Ichigo has been delivering flowers to someone on your block-roses as well, and the only person he'd ever done that for was me when my sister died. Now I'm not sure if I'm reading into this too much or if I'm right but the birdy that was telling me also told me they were dark red roses and they symbolize something of beauty. The only person that lives on that block is you Orihime."

"Wh-what are you trying to say? I-Kurosaki-kun didn't deliver any roses to me" I stammered out. There was no way she knew...could she?

"Hmm...in any case, I'd like you to stay away from Ichigo."

I stopped walking and turned to her. She had to be joking right? "I beg your pardon?"

"I know that he's been coming to your room at random nights for some reason and I'd very much rather it if you kept away from him, especially if he's there for the reason that I think he is." replied the dark haired girl, pulling out a compact and checking for non existent zits and blemishes, "In any case, I'm only doing this as a friend to you. Ichigo would plough through you and destroy you, he's definitely not your type."

Excuse me?

"And how would you know if he was my type or not?" I asked. I felt totally and completely flustered. She whipped out her lipgloss and applied whilst saying, "Ichigo's a meet a girl no strings attached fuck ya thank you see ya later kinda guy. You're a I want so much stability not even an earthquake could break us apart kinda girl. If it's Ichigo you want that kinda stability from then you've been clearly drinking some messed up water or something."

I couldn't do this. Not right now. She was saying things that I already knew, things that Tatsuki had already told me, things that Nel and half of my mind told me to ignore.

"Why do you even think I like-"

"Orihime I think EVERYONE knows you like Ichigo short of Ichigo himself, and that's because he's dense as fuck and he sees you as nothing more than a sister-he's told me that himself. As I said before I'm only doing this as a friend, I'm advising you to let go of whatever childlike crush and future you think you might develop with Ichigo. Because it's just not going to happen."

* * *

Somehow, I' found myself locked up in my room tucked firmly under my blanket. I'd run away from Rukia in the meadow, totally and utterly embarrassed and flustered and fighting tears. She said that everyone knew-I felt like such a fool. I felt like a complete idiot for even thinking of this whole idea of getting intimate with Ichigo because just like Rukia said, he was all for the no strings. And anything to do with me meant a lot of strings. There was no way that it could ever work. I lay there for hours watching the shadows get longer and my room get darker and by 6:59 I'd decided that I'd stop seeing Ichigo in this way altogether.

* * *

8:00pm. Three raps on my door. Ever the punctual one wasn't he?

I got the door and as usual, there he stood looking like e didn't have a worry in the world. He had a small smile on his face, but I'm guessing that he knew something was wrong and it slid off, to be replaced by a look of uncertainty. "Hey, Orihime what's wrong?" he asked, closing the door and then cupping my face.

"I-I think it-it would be best if we-we didn't do this anymore," I said, backing away from his touch.

He took a step closer to me while saying, "why not?" I swallowed around the lump in my throat and looked down. "Rukia said something quite harsh to me today about you-"

"Orihime, look at me-"

"What do you think of me as Ichigo? Because today Rukia said you thought of me as a sister, and if that's really how you see me then I really don't think we should be carrying on with this-"

He stopped me right there with a really rough kiss and all of a sudden I couldn't even remember what I was trying to say to him. My legs rose to around his waist as if they had a mind of their own and he walked further into my room until I felt my back being pressed against a wall. The kiss was bruising and so...feral, I couldn't do anything but go along for the ride.

Finally he broke away from me and looked me straight in the eye. "If you think that I could think of you as a sister and then be kissing you like that then you're sadly mistaken," he said darkly, releasing my legs and helping me settle to the ground.

"You shouldn't listen to the things that Rukia say, she's more than likely upset of the fact that I told her that I wouldn't be seeing her casually anymore."

Oh? So that was it then. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I think of you as a really close friend that I'm helping to explore your sexuality and I'm hoping that you're enjoying it, and if I'm going too fast I need you to tell me that so we can move at a pace that's really comfortable for you, because to tell you the truth, I really really like this and I don't want to stop" he said.

My mind went off on a 100m sprint. He enjoyed it too? Could that mean something then? It would be best if I didn't read into it actually. But the butterflies in my tummy were on a rampage and my mind was having a party just over the fact that he was enjoying himself too.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo, I just didn't know what to think today," I said silently, biting my lip.

His hand reached to my face and he pulled my bottom lip from my teeth. "Stop doing that, and don't worry bout it. Do you want me to leave or so you wanna take up where we left off on Friday night?" I swallowed and nodded. After that first blistering kiss who wouldn't? He smirked at me and nodded.

"Right so I'm going to need you on the bed aren't I," he said taking my hand and pulling me onto the bed. It was a standard missionary position and he was on top of me. He lowered his face to mine, noses barely touching, "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

I shuddered and nodded "Okay."

Finally he kissed me and I couldn't help but to softly sigh in his mouth. It was slow and absolutely thorough and it was making me tremble with...need. I felt like he was holding back though, so I took some initiative and tentatively brought my tongue out to touch his. He groaned and wrapped his around mine and just like that I was lost. What I wasn't prepared for was him moving his mouth down to my neck and laving his tongue all down the column. I arched my back and kicked my foot out at the feel of it.

"Oh!"

"Are you alright?" he asked through pants.

"Y-yea, I just really wasn't expecting that...at all," I said blushing.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you...yet that is," he said before literally diving back into my neck. I could do nothing more than gasp at the exquisite feel and grip the back of his shirt. He licked and kissed along my overly sensitive neck and over the time I felt heat building up almost everywhere, I tried to take deep breaths but that did little to alleviate the feeling.

Soon my sweater was off and he was kissing down to my bra. At this point my hands were firmly glued to his hair and if he made another move to somewhere sensitive again I was almost positive I'd be tearing his hair out.

He licked the top of my breast and I gasped again and automatically ground my hips upwards into his. And my god did it feel good! It felt like that was just what I needed and I'd be damned if I didn't get some more. I tried to grind into him again but this time he grabbed my hips and stared down at me, shaking his head in a negative.

"Wha-why?"

"That's not for a couple lessons Hime, plus you've barely completed kissing," he said smirking at me. I frowned. Not for a couple more lessons?! What did he take this for?!

"What am I missing? I'm totally stuck and wanna move on!" I huffed petulantly.

"Taking charge."

"Taking charge?"

"Yep, don't hold back with me Hime, I want it all, now we gonna go for this again?" I nodded and quickly grasped the back of his neck pulling him down to me. If t was charge he wanted that was exactly what he was gonna get from me. I went straight for it, kissing him with fervor and attacking his mouth with my tongue, nipping biting , licking. He responded with as much energy as I did, meeting me halfway with every kiss that I gave. Then I thought back to how he went for my neck and suddenly all I wanted to do was mark Ichigo Kurosaki. So I did. I went straight between the juncture of his collarbone and neck and kissed and nipped at his neck. I felt him stiffen and groan then shift, as if trying not to crush me or something but I didn't stop.

He tasted...nice, and I could catch a hint sweat on his skin but the overall flavor was addicting. I could probably suck on his skin all day. But I'm not a cannibal though, but think of how easy it would be for one of them to just sink their teeth in a little bit more and-

"SHIT ORIHIME!" I slackened my jaw in shock and dropped back onto the bed, hands over my mouth looking at Ichigo, who had his hands over his neck. He winced and pulled his hand away to show a row of deeply indented teeth marks.

My teeth marks.

Oh no.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was thinking about cannibals and meat and then-"

I was cut off by him laughing. Not his usual small bursts of laughter either. An honest down to earth Ichigo laugh.

"Hime you're going to be the death of me I swear,"

"I'm...sorry?"

"It's no big deal, next time though, please refrain from thinking about cannibals and eating meat while dealing with my body okay?"

"H-hai!"

"I think you've got kissing covered for now though, I'm happy to give you an A, and I'd like to start your next lesson," he said, pulling me up and changing our positions. So now his back was to the wall and I was sitting in-between his legs. Much like on our first lesson night.

"Ready for your next lesson?" he asked in my ear.

I shivered and nodded. After getting my A in kissing I was ready for anything. S'not like it could get harder anyways right?

"For Lesson 3, I want you to touch yourself for me."


End file.
